Biggles Sees Too Much
Biggles Sees Too Much by W. E. Johns was first published in 1970 by Brockhampton. It was the last completed novel by Johns to be published. There have been 5 subsequent editions in the English language, with the most recent being the 2012 edition by Norman Wright. The events in the book take place in the late 1960s in Britain. Synopsis Biggles comes back from a holiday in Cornwall but has apparently seen too much for his peace of mind. While lounging on the waterfront of a small harbour, he had seen a boat take four clients out for a shark-fishing expedition, only to return a few hours later but with a different set of four people. One of them he later recognised as a dangerous prison escapee. Biggles tells his story to Air Commodore Raymond, who promptly sends him back "on holiday", to watch for the boat. Plot Note: The sections below contain spoilers. In particular, the plot subpage (click here) has an extended summary of the narrative in the book Characters The Special Air Police *Air Commodore Raymond *Biggles *Algy Lacey *Ginger Hebblethwaite *Bertie Lissie *Gaskin Friends and allies *Sam Pretty *Tom Draper *Frank Cole *Mrs Cator *Mrs Berry *Colonel Hudson *Paul Voudray Others *Limpy Logan *Pug Bates *Julius Brunner *Stephen Brunner Aircraft *Auster J1 Autocrat Ships *''Shearwater'' *''Sea Scout'' Places Visited *Polcarron **Fishermen's Arms *Morven Flying Club *Penlock **Penlock Grange **Fernside Cottage *Channel Islands **St. Helier **Les Petit Caraloes Mentioned *St. Malo Other Research Notes References to the past Incongruities *A highly compressed timeline: **Chapter 10: "It was almost midday by the time they finally reached Polcarron." Biggles and Bertie then go into the Fishermen's Arms and demand lunch. **Chapter 11: Stephen Brunner puts castor oil in their soup. Biggles and Bertie eat a cold lunch of roast beef and potatoes. They then drive to the airfield to meet Algy and Ginger who have been over the Channel Islands and back. Biggles sends Algy and Ginger out again to determine the destination of Brunner's boat as it heads back to Cornwall. **Chapter 12: Biggles and Bertie sees Algy's Auster coming back. The Auster now heads for London for Algy to report to Raymond. Bertie and Biggles go into the Fishermen's Arms, demand a drink at the bar and then ask for lunch (again?) Stephen tells them they are late (it would be). Julius and Bates are having lunch. **Chapter 13: Biggles drives back to the airfield, Raymond and the Chief Constable are already there--the Auster flies fast! There's some discussion and Biggles and the others drive back to Polcarron. Biggles goes off to speak to Sam. When he returns the others are listening to the one o'clock news. Only one hour has past since chapter 10? Biggles goes into the Fishermen's Arms. Julius Brunner is there "apparently having his lunch". Again? Biggles asks for some sandwiches, but he doesn't say for which meal they are intended. Chronology Editions Category:Books Category:Biggles books Category:Edition research needed Category:Stub